der Meister der Rosen
by specterwolf3
Summary: ¿Hasta donde llega uno por sus deseos? aquellos que se refugian en nuestro corazón, Sakurada Jun descubrirá esa respuesta en medio del Alice Game pero...¿Podrá el contra aquellos pesares y el odio que nació del dolor que mora en su alma, hallara su redención con las siete rosas o se vera devorado en un poso de auto desesperación?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Las Siete Rosas para Alice.

Ante mi persona yacen estas jóvenes damas, siete sueños, siete aspiraciones, siete creaciones, siete rosas, todas y cada una de ellas solo para ti, mi dulce Alice, ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Por qué has tenido que irte? Ahhh tantas noches en vela contemplando a la luna, la única testigo de mi obsesión, del fruto de mi trabajo durante siete largos años, tantas noches donde soñaba contigo en medio del rosedal, verte sonreír, tenerte conmigo una vez más como aquellos días de antaño, ahora las niñas duermen, sueñan e imaginan dentro de su mundo interior, cada una de ellas una parte que te simboliza.

Cada intento para crearte, para traerte a este plano una vez más, pero cada una de ellas está incompleta, cada vez que me acerco te esfumas entre mis dedos como si te burlaras de mi y pisotearas mi corazón, pero mi voluntad no se doblegara tan fácilmente, ellas a pesar de ser hermosas, tan bellas como las rosas también tienen espinas, ellas juntas te traerán ante mí, ellas son tu y no lo son a la vez, sus corazones laten como el tuyo pero no lo son..¿Desde cuándo caí a la locura? ¿Por qué me obsesionas de esta manera? No hay un día en que no piense en ti, una vez fuiste mi amante, ahora serás el fruto de lo que nunca pudimos concebir, serás mi niña, mi Alice, y para eso están ellas aquí, durmiendo y esperando.

A lo largo de la línea frágil y cambiante que guarda el padre tiempo ellas despertaran y dormirán incontables veces, batallaran entre sí por mí, por mi deseo, por ti, estos anillos, serán un enlace con aquel que esté dispuesto a prestar su poder a mis hijas.

Las sietes rosas….

La Rosa Negra, Suigintou, mi primera niña, mi primer intento, y también mi primer fracaso, no pude completarla, lo lamento tanto que durante un largo tiempo e derramado lagrimas de rabia e impotencia, solo espero que mi niña sea fuerte y no se detenga ante esto ni nada, como tu cuando algo estaba mal no te detenías, solo lo enfrentabas y seguías, espero lo mismo de Suigintou.

La Rosa Dorada, kanaria, la segunda niña, ella ama la música, tu más grande don, tantas veces me perdí imaginando como serian sus bellas melodías, cada nota bailando una con la otra para crear una majestuosa pieza que pudiera cautivar hasta los ángeles mismos, los rayos del sol la hacen brillar y así será durante los años por venir.

Las Rosas Gemelas, la tercera y la cuarta, Souseiseki y Suiseiseki, guardianas de los sueños, de los deseos del corazón, ellas son la representación de tu lealtad para contigo misma Alice, no dudo de su amor una para la otra, se que se guardaran y protegerán, estas niñas son las damas de tu rosedal, de tu jardín, son ellas quienes lo cuidan y atienden así como guardan tus sueños y el de sus médiums.

La Rosa Escarlata, la quinta, Shinku, es ella una muestra de tu nobleza y elegancia digna de una verdadera dama, será ella quien mire el mundo como un aristócrata, como un filosofo, como un verdadero erudito, más sin embargo esta personalidad fría no opacara el calor que mora en su pequeño corazón.

La Rosa Sakura, la sexta, Hinaichigo, su dulce sonrisa es una clara demostración de la inocencia que portabas, como esa simple risa y la habilidad para sonreír como muestra de agradecimiento hasta con el gesto más diminuto de bondad, así será y no cambiara.

La Rosa Blanca, la séptima y última, Kirakishou, ella mora al igual que tu, en el otro plano, su cuerpo, mi última creación se ha perdido, pero eso no la detiene, su esencia yace en ese valle sombrío, aguardo y rezo por alguna alma que esté dispuesto a guardarla como es debido, algo tan bello no como estas niñas no merece ser dañado.

Mas sin embargo ahora que estoy postrado aquí en mi lecho sé que mi hora se acerca, mis parpados pesan y el sueño quiere apoderarse de mí, las niñas yacen descansando, dormitando, esperando para lo que les espera, no sé si conseguiré alguna vez mi sueño, si podre presenciarlo de alguna manera, si ellas serán libres, si lo conseguirán y serán tu o si fracasaran, la verdad en este momento no sé ni siquiera cuando es que comenzó todo esto, cuando fue que mi sueño se volvió mi obsesión, pero si se algo mi dulce y pequeña Alice, el amor que siento por ti es real y en alguna parte muy dentro de mi alma, sé que mis niñas tendrán la misma obsesión por ser tu, solo espero que esa mismo insano deseo que parecerá inalcanzable no las destruya como lo hizo conmigo, tal vez ahora podre estar a tu lado, una vez más, sonrió despreocupadamente y veo como él se muestra de entre las sombras, cierro los ojos y les deseo lo mejor a mis siete hijas, sabiendo que mi acciones ya no se pueden detener, a ustedes, las almas que las guardaran les pido que las cuiden para ayudarlas en sus deseos mundanos y más salvajes, ellas son rosas, necesitan ser cuidadas y amadas, háganlo como yo no pude hacerlo.

-Es el momento, Señor Rozen-dijo la voz, el hombre se muestra vestido de un bello traje negro sin ninguna imperfección dejando ver la camisa blanca sin mancha alguna debajo, zapatos negros pulidos y guantes blancos protegen sus manos.

-Así parece mi amigo, dime…puedo preguntarte algo-le pedí con suavidad.

-Adelante-dijo con la voz profunda pero mucho más suave y aristocrática que cualquiera que haya escuchado en todos estos años.

-¿Mis niñas, ellas, sufrirán por mis acciones?-le suplique un poco con la voz entrecortada.

-Mmmm en esta vida, ya sea la de un humano, un ángel, un demonio, creación, corta o larga siempre hay un momento, efímero o eterno en el que sufrimos, pero ese sufrimiento siempre tiene un significado y una razón del porque, si, tus hijas sufrirán, más que cualquier otro, pero también reirán más que cualquiera-termino mientras se inclinaba en un arco como si fuera un actor ante un público.

-Eso me entristece pero también me hace feliz…vamos Laplace, el tiempo aguarda por mis niñas-dije y me deje abrazar por el dulce sueño y la oscuridad.

-Como desee Maestro Rozen-fue lo último que pude escuchar.

Laplace camino con cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido hacia donde estaban siete maletas finamente trabajadas con decoraciones en oro de rosas y tallos con sus espinas de una manera muy fina, hizo un gesto con la mano derercha y estas levitaron en el suelo, luego dio media vuelta y alzo su mano izquierda para tomar algo en el aire, como si fuera un cierre el aire se abrió dejando ver un agujero con un fondo negro sin nada, Laplace dio una última mirada hacia donde estaba Rozen y se despidió en silencio, las maletas salieron volando por las grandes ventanas que estaban abiertas dejando entrar la suave brisa de la noche, bajo el astro rey las siete muñecas se dispersaron por el continente, muchas veces dormirían aguardando el momento de despertar para poder intentar una vez más el tan ansiado deseo de llegar a ser Alice, muchas veces dormirían soñando con estar una vez más con su amado padre.

(Tiempo actual. ? Pov)

-¿pero qué demonios? Dar cuerda o no dar cuerda…bah tampoco es como si recibiera algo del otro mundo, es solo una carta basura más, no gano nada pero bueno-y dicho eso marco la casilla que decía dar cuerda y la metió de nuevo en su buzón. Esta persona no sabría hasta más tarde donde s e estaría metiendo.

n/a: hola gente, hace un rato que estuve leyendo y releyendo la saga de Rozen Maiden y me dieron ganas de empezar un nuevo fic pero esto será algo diferente, si será muy fiel al canon, en especial al del manga pero no por eso no se mostrara la falsa séptima y su maestro, ahí es donde radica gran parte de mi idea pero no entrare en spoilers, deben esperar si desean saber más, este prologo muestra algunas de las emociones de Rozen para con sus niñas, durante algunos cap mostrare tal vez algunos flashback o algo así ya que la gran mayoría de los fic de Rozen Mariden siempre nunca muestran los calvarios que paso Rozen para crearlas, ojo, por como escribí no estoy haciendo de Rozen un antagonista o un anti héroe, solo un hombre roto que deseaba con fervor tener a su niña en sus brazos una vez más, y por cualquier tipo de amor mucha gente hace locuras…

Voy a dejar algunos cambios que hare aquí.

el personaje de Jun Sakurada se mantendrá como en el manga/anime, frío, asqueroso, irritante pero le quitare lo hikikomori, si pasara mucho tiempo en su habitación pero su trauma es más que miedo, el miedo da paso al odio…

Este fic será un fic harem, si no les gustan pueden ir a por otro fic que sea de su agrado, solo estoy advirtiendo, pero no lo hare muy meloso, al menos no al principio, para que se dé el amor debe pasar un tiempo como todo.

Jun jugara un papel mucho más importante que en el manga/anime, deben esperar y sacar sus propias conclusiones

Este de seguro será el más importante, por un lado hare que comience como en el canon, Jun se vuelve el médium de Shinku, y por el otro se vuelve el de otra muñeca, queda en ustedes decidir que hará jun ya que yo estoy con las manos atadas, gracias. Se despide Specterwolf.


	2. Capítulo 2:Die Blüte Der scharlachroten

Capítulo 2: Die Blüte Der scharlachroten Rose

Actualidad, Japón.

(? Pov)

Hace un buen rato me quede contemplando la nota que yace en mis manos, explicaba sobre que era el ganador encima de una enorme cantidad de personas en todo Japón, sobre el premio no dijo nada, salvo que era algo muy especial y que debía dejar esta misma nota en un cajón o algo para que el supuesto espíritu Hollie venga por la misma, además de advertirme sobre que no debía husmear bajo ninguna circunstancia. Bayas chorradas, no creo en esto pero algo me llama la atención…

Es como una sensación, un presentimiento en mi cabeza de que debo hacer caso a esto, como si todo fuera a cambiar, pero debe ser porque hace un largo tiempo que no salgo, salvo de noche en uno de mis paseos comunes por la zona alrededor de mi casa o solo para ir a un parque a estar tranquilo con mis pensamientos, ahora mismo vuelvo a lo mío desde hace al menos un año, me levante de mi cama donde estaba sentado para estar en mi ordenador mientras navego o compro objetos raros, siempre desde hace mucho, tal vez desde los cinco he tenido un gran gusto por los muñecos pero no solo como cualquier niño que los quiere para jugar, sino mucho más, los trajes, la ropa, como hacerlos, sus rasgos, su cuerpo que parece un copia de un humano, pero eso se disparo cuando lo vi.

Una tarde donde estaba solo jugando en un parque vi un señor sentado en un banco, en su regazo una caja que tenía una cortina o velo de un rojo bermellón, era un telón de teatro, curioso me le acerque, el hombre que tenía la cara cubierta con el telón y un gran sombrero, cuando estaba cerca me senté delante suyo y empezó.

El telón se abrió y se mostraron dos marionetas, un hombre y una mujer con traje como del siglo 18 o tal vez 17, no estoy muy seguro pero eso no era lo importante, más allá de que sean muñecos, trozos de madera y demás, la forma en que se movían en el escenario, la manera en que cada parte de sus vestidos estaba hecha, era todo tan real, tan hermosa la danza que estaban haciendo, moviéndose al compas del otro casi perfectamente, era algo sumamente majestuoso, no dejaba de sonreír pero al estar tan metido en la obra de aquel extraño no me percate como se bajaba telón de manera abrupta, eso me saco de mi estado de ensueño.

Me quede ahí esperando algo, cualquier cosa que me diga que aquella obra seguiría pero no fue así, el hombre tomo su sombrero y se despidió pero le detuve, se que le dije algo y él me respondió a su vez pero no recuerdo que fue lo que dijo, algo…algo como den, mai…no, no, no, no, era…Maiden, si eso era lo que dijo, me dijo Maiden pero por alguna manera está incompleto pero no recuerdo más, Maiden es muñeca pero a que se refería ese hombre…

-Jun, Jun, abre la puerta, llegaron más cosas raras-dijo una voz intranquila y nerviosa, además de tener ligero miedo, tch, lo que faltaba, cuando creo que puedo recordar ahora lo pierdo de nuevo, pero eso no importa ya se mostrara de nuevo por sí mismo, me acerque a la puerta y la abrí con molestia evidente en mi cara, del otro lado estaba mi hermana mayor, Nori Sakurada, un poco más alta que yo, de cabello castaño claro con ojos de un color miel suave, tenía una mueca de miedo y angustia leve, vestía unos jeans azules y un suéter verde claro, en sus manos dos cajas medianas junto a una muñeca vudú, esa que compre en Amazon el otro día.

-¿Que quieres?-le cuestione molesto por su presencia en mi cuarto, ya que prefiero estar solo la mayor parte del día.

-Ahhh…bueno Jun, de nuevo compraste cosas raras por internet, deberías salir de día en vez de noche y si hay algo que quieres al menos podrías decírmelo-dijo y se quejo como niña, solo chasquee la lengua en molestia y tome las dos cajas junto a la muñeca rara, me dio una rara sensación en el pecho cuando vi mejor el muñeco, era de cuerpo pequeño con una gran cabeza, ojos blancos sin pupilas, dos orejas como de perro con las puntas negras y su boca en una siniestra sonrisa, todavía me sigo preguntando donde esta mi afecto por estas cosas, pero la sensación de alegría inocente por esto es increíble, me pregunto cómo será si llegara a hacer mi propia muñeca o muñeco, eso sí sería algo inolvidable de seguro.

-Jun, Jun, reacciona-dijo Nori con inseguridad, salí de mi ensueño para entrecerrar los ojos un poco ella se encogió de miedo y se alejo unos dos pasos, con miedo y duda volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué en vez de este hobbie raro no practicas algo como algún deporte? Mira tengo estos stick para jugar lacrosse, vamos a jugar-dijo animadamente para convencerme, solo suspire audiblemente, desde hace un año ella es así, busca cualquier cosa para sacarme de aquí en cuanto antes, es muy amable y muy paciente conmigo, pero así es como soy, no voy a cambiar, no pienso cambiar.

-No me interesa, no molestes-la corte con frialdad y apártela mirada de ella, Nori bajo la mirada con dolor, y se retiro de mi cuarto, pero cuando creí que volvería a estar solo su voz resonó de nuevo.

-Al menos come conmigo como antes, sonríe de nuevo hermanito-dijo angustiada, chiste en molestia y apreté con fuerza mis puños, mi primer reflejo fue golpear con fuerza la puerta para apartarla de mí pero eso de nada serviría, solo me quede quieto en mi lugar y escuche como sus pasos se perdían a través del pasillo del segundo piso de la casa.

-*suspiro* vaya mierda molesta todo esto-me acerque a las cajas que estaban encima de mi cama, abrí y tome el contenido, antigüedades supuestamente malditas, una cabeza reducida que era una falsificación, parecía estar echa de algún material sintético o algo similar, un jarrón negro con una cara grabada, parecía de América, más no puedo decir ya que no soy un experto, un libro sobre muñecas y…

Espera, espera, espera, espera….

-Un libro sobre muñecas, ¿Cuándo pedí esto? De seguro es un error o algo…bueno ya que estoy-me dije mientras la memoria de ese acto callejero volvía a mi mente una vez más, dentro del libro mostraba un poco de todo para mi sorpresa, no eran simples palabras, cada parte, como unirlas, los conjuntos de partes, brazos, piernas, manos, ojos, como sacar un tono especifico de color para todas las zonas, dando un especial interés a los ojos, según recuerdo los ojos son el espejo del alma, otra chorradas, telas y como combinar los colores, donde cortar y los diversos puntos y estilos de costura, muchas otras cosas más, seguí pasando paginas hasta que lo vi, un nombre junto a otros en este oficio, ese nombre me dejo helado, como si lo hubiera escuchado o visto antes, Rozen, un muy famoso creador de muñecas de hace al menos tres siglos, supuestamente sus creaciones eran tan realistas que aquellos que podían contemplarlas esperaban que la muñeca se despertara y se moviera de un momento a otro, este nombre es misterioso e interesante, debería buscar más…

Así seguí con mi día pero este era solo con buscar información sobre el tal Rozen, lamentablemente hay muchos puntos vacios aun con lo basto que es la internet, muchos foros de muñecas hablan de él pero la información es tan cambiante y variada que parece como si fuera n mito o un fantasma, incluso hay muchos que cuestionan si en verdad estuvo vivo en primer lugar, ya que de todas sus creaciones solo siete supuestamente se perdieron en el tiempo, sus siete rosas, hay uno que dice que su abuelo vio una de ellas y la describió como un pétalo negro, como si la angustia y el dolor la acompañara, según este usuario al rosa negra estuvo un tiempo en Alemania donde su abuelo estuvo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, dijo quera un ángel negro, estaba sentada en el porche de un edificio cuando se había separado de su grupo junto a una maleta, "las alas negras la abrazaban y la protegían de la lluvia, su posición era como la de una chica sumamente dolida y afectada, una flor muy lastimada, una rosa negra para un funeral", fueron las palabras del abuelo del usuario, muchos lo desmentían y toda la clásica mierda que se puede esperar…

-Tch vaya mierda, no ganare nada mientras sigo de esta manera, debo descansar-dije mientras me quitaba mis lentes, en verdad tengo que ver un oculista, pero eso lo dejo para otro día, me recosté en mi silla mientras pensaba en todo esto, mis recuerdos, el nombre este dichoso que me deja una sensación de incomodidad y curiosidad, debo saber más, y esa carta sobre un grandioso premio, abrí mi cajón para ver que la carta había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, cosa que debería ser imposible ya que el único aquí soy yo y nadie más entro en ningún momento, es más esa misma nota sobre el premio la tenia esta mañana, ahora es de noche y no Salí en todo el día ya que estuve buscando algo sobre Rozen, cada vez estoy metido en algo sin sentido, promesas raras, personas cuya existencia es dudosa, recuerdos que parecen ser una coincidencia el recordarlos justo ahora para relacionarlos con todo este asunto, cada vez es más raro.

-A este ritmo solo conseguiré freírme el cerebro, será mejor que descanse-normalmente duermo mucho más tarde, a eso de la madrugada pero esta vez me acostare temprano, me tire sobre mi cama y deje que el sueño me invada, aun pienso en muñecas y esas siete rosas, vaya nombre para atraer la atención de uno…

El sueño y cansancio se fue y lentamente me senté en mi cama, mire a mi mesita de noche donde estaba el reloj despertador y vi que eran las 3:30 am, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que me levante para hacer lo que siempre hago cuando no quiero usar mi ordenador, abrí mi armario y tome una chaqueta marrón claro y mis tenis blancos, aun tenia puesto mi jean pero me quite mi suéter azul claro, salí de mi casa y mire a los lados, vacio como pueblo fantasma, ni un solo ruido, todo en relativa calma, empecé con mi rutina nocturna, mi caminata era tranquila y lenta, muchas veces caminaba por ahí sin rumbo fijo, muchas veces acababa en cualquier lado como a iglesia abandonada, el parque, y muchas veces para mi total desagrado, la escuela, ese lugar de mierda donde no pienso poner un pie de nuevo, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, eso es seguro, pero por ahora sigo con lo mío.

Camine y camine hasta llegar otra vez a la iglesia, las paredes de un tono gris opaco y muerto, madera algo podrida y falta de color y barniz, unas ventanas rotas, entre, como este es un lugar muy tranquilo, a diferencia de otros lugares abandonados donde los toman vagabundos o pandilleros este es famoso por sus cuentos de fantasmas y espíritus así que mucha gente se aleja, además de que hace unos años aquí se asesino a varias personas, nunca se supo el cómo ni el porqué, mucho menos quien fue el responsable o responsables, esa mala fama basto para ser evitado, a mi placer.

Me adentre y contemple el lugar, hongos, moho, los largos bancos uno delante del otro aun en orden, el altar o como sea que se llame donde debe estar el cura, los ventanales de cristal con los santos detrás, tres de ellos rotos en algunos lados, camine y escuche como la madera crujía por el peso de mi cuerpo así que trate de moverme suavemente pero aun así eso no basto para detener el horrible sonido, me senté en el primer banco a mi izquierda y me recosté en el respaldo de madera, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y estuve entre el sueño y la realidad, así estuve durante al menos unos quince o tal vez treinta minutos hasta que me dolía el cuello, pero el silencio se rompió cuando escuche algo, era un aleteo, levante mi cabeza para ver y solo pude una figura, era muy pequeña, como si no llegara más allá de mi cintura, plumas negras cayeron y las palabras de ese viejo en el foro me llegaron de nuevo, una rosa negra para un funeral…

Sin pensar me levante y busque por todo el lugar, adentro y afuera dos veces con velocidad y hasta donde podía exigírmelo pero nada, había desparecido, me pregunto tantas cosas, es esto un sueño, será real, es el mismo ángel negro de Rozen, estuve cerca de contemplar una de las creaciones de este sujeto, me agache frente a una de las tantas plumas y con cuidado además de mucha lentitud la tome como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, su textura era muy suave en verdad, como seda de la más alta calidad, jadee un poco al darme cuenta que era real y una pregunta más me asalto para dejarme sin aliento.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Rozen con sus siete rosas y si por casualidad halle una donde están las otras seis?

-Mierda, todo esto es muy raro-me dije en molestia por todo este asunto y aun tengo la gran duda sobre ese anuncio, ahora tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el mismo, saque de mi chaqueta algo que no debería tocar pero no tengo nadie que me de órdenes, mis padres viajan por asuntos de negocios y desde los seis que no los veo, así que es como si ya no los conociera y tampoco me molesta o duele, es solo indiferencia, un paquete cuadrado estaba en mi mano.

Era un paquete de cigarros, de los lucky strike, saque uno y lo prendí con mi encendedor, este era de plata negra con el dibujo de una rosa escarlata en ella, por alguna razón era muy especial para mí, tome una larga calada para después echar el humo en un larga bocanada de humo.

-Ahh como me gusta esta cosa, pero que hare contigo-dije sentado con la pluma negra en mi mano derecha y un cigarro en la izquierda.

Al cabo de un rato luego de terminar dos cigarros me levante y me fui del lugar de nuevo a mi casa para seguir con mis cosas.

(Normal pov)

Arriba en las vigas de la iglesia donde antes estaba Jun mirando por la ventana rota estaba una figura, un punto brillante como un pequeño orbe de color morado estaba volando como con curiosidad o intriga a su lado, la figura esbozo una sonrisa siniestra mientras veía como su visitante se iba.

-¿Así que alguien está detrás de los secretos de Padre? Kukuku interesante, no te parece Meimei-le cuestiono con diversión al diminuto orbe que ahora volaba cerca de su rostro cubierto por las sombras, se dejo ver unos bellos pero fríos ojos de un tono rojo sangre con un aro de rojo vino cerca del iris.

(Jun Pov)

Llegue a mi casa aun con la sensación de que algo me estaba observando desde algún lado, los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron y no se bajaron hasta que cruce la puerta de la casa, me adentre y todo estaba en penumbra, subí a mi cuarto no antes de un vaso con agua y me quite mi chaqueta, mire mi reloj de noche, 4:45 AM, será mejor que vuelva a dormir. Me acosté de nuevo y seguí pensando en la pluma, ahora descansando mi escritorio, debo dejar de estar tan metido en mis pensamientos, cerré mis ojos y me volví a dormir.

Unas horas después fui despertado por el sonido abrupto de algo golpeando el suelo, me levante con pereza y cuando me puse los lentes en el piso de mi habitación estaba para mi sorpresa una maleta de madera de arce oscura finamente pulida con detalles en oro a los lados de enredaderas, en el medio estaba una rosa muy bien trabajada. Me levante con cuidado y la tome, algo pesada y la deposite en mi cama, no recuerdo haber comprado esto y por la hora es todavía muy temprano para que el servicio de entrega comience, la abrí y dentro me dejo pasmado.

Una muñeca, o una niña por lo bien trabajada que estaba, un vestido victoriano rojo escarlata con bordados negros en la falda larga al final de la misa como si fueran hojas de rosas, debajo otro bordado blanco de lo que imagino es ropa interior de dicha época victoriana, medias blancas níveas, zapatos negros obsidiana con una rosa en medio de un rojo suave, un listón en su cuello de un tono negro azabache que es atado por un broche también como rosa pero mucho más oscura y cintas oscuras en sus talones encima de las medias, un sombrero largo hacia arriba de un rojo bermellón cubre la cabellera de oro, cuatro lazos de cabello, dos largos que caen con belleza a los lados de la muñeca y otros dos mucho más cortos como hasta los hombros en forma de taladros con dos giros cada uno, su cara es suave y pómulos altos la complementan, labios pequeños pero suaves de un tono rosa, pestañas largas como si fueran de una modelo, era sin duda muy bella, casi parece estar viva, durmiendo esperando a despertar.

La levante con cuidado y mire mejor cada uno de sus rasgos, tanto faciales como los de su ropa, en verdad era un increíble trabajo, pero algo brillante llamo mi atención, era una llave que oro o eso imagino que es, la tome y vi que era para un juguete, así que me puse a buscarlo hasta que lo encontré en su espalda, lo puse y di cinco vueltas, la deposite suavemente en el suelo y espere, se empezó a mover con torpeza y ligeros espasmos hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron mejores y mucho más coordinados, de golpe abrió los ojos dejando muy bobo, nunca en mi vida había visto ojos tan azules como gemas, brillaban con belleza pura, eran sin duda…

-Es hermoso, simplemente hermoso-dije sin darme cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta.

La muñeca se acerco con la mirada más fría y carente de emociones que haya visto en mi vida, ni siquiera Tomoe que es tan seria da ese tipo de mirada, pero me dejo completamente congelado cuando levanto la mano y me abofeteo.

…

….

…..

-EHHHHHHHHHHH-fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando sentí el ardor en la mejilla, mire con cuidado a la muñeca y vi un muy pequeño atisbo de rosa en sus mejillas pero aun seguía con esa mirada de reina de hielo.

-Vaya humano ruidoso, como un perro-dijo con la voz aristocrática y fina, cargada de elegancia, no podía sino gritar ante esta rareza que había entrado en mi vida.

n/a: hola, como están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el cap de Rozen Maiden, de seguro tienen dudas sobre la actitud de Jun, si bien es fiel al canon tampoco lo hare tan agresivo, sino más bien frío e indiferente ante los demás, no por eso no tendrá arrebatos de furia, eso ténganlo por sentado, en especial con ciertas muñecas XD, la escena de la iglesia tiene mucho que ver con esta nueva faceta de Jun, recuerden el estará mucho tiempo solo en su habitación pero su trauma se volvió más bien un objeto de odio, seguirá teniendo miedo, pero será oculto bajo una máscara de rabia y la parte de los cigarros si bien les parecerá extraña o fuera de lugar es solo porque él está solo sin tener limitaciones, ojo, no lo hare ver el mundo delictivo, sino que simplemente busco algo que pudiera calmarlo en momentos de molestia extrema.

Por cierto el titulo quiere decir El florecimiento de la rosa escarlata.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda o quiere dar alguna idea para con el fic no dude en decírmelo con un PM, son bienvenidos, me despido y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, buenas noches.


	3. Capítulo 3: La Rosa Negra

Capítulo 3: La Rosa negra

(Jun Pov)

Bien, tranquilo, todo esto es solo un producto de tus constantes noches de estar en vela tanto aquí como fuera, esta muñeca no está viva, no está hablando como una princesa mimada ni tampoco te dio una bofetada, solo cierra los ojos y te despertaras en tu cama cerca del mediodía o algo así. Cerré los ojos ignorando como la muñeca está dándome una orden o algo sobre un té, ear gray, no tengo ni idea, supongo que es un tipo de té, espere, espere, y espere, volví a abrirlos para descubrir que la dichosa muñeca estaba mirándome fijamente con esos ojos de un azul zafiro fríos mientras esperaba que le responda ante su mandato anterior, por acto reflejo lleve mi mano a mi brazo para pellizcarlo con fuerza, como sentí dolor y no desperté en mi cama como era de esperarse solo quedaba resignarme a reconocer esta descabellada situación de mierda que era completamente real.

-Mierda, solo mierda-dije sin pensarlo mucho, la muñeca abrió los ojos un poco para ver como sus cabellos de oro se movían como si estuvieran poseídos para darme de nuevo una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla que ya estaba roja y picaba por las dos palmadas. Por la fuerza de la misma me arrojo hacia mi cama.

-Hmph, vaya perro mal hablado que tengo aquí-dijo como si fuera una miembro de la realeza o de noble cuna, me levante con fuerza y una mirada agria, no pienso permitir que una miserable muñeca este golpeándome y llamándome perro o siervo o cualquier otra cosa, no lo soy joder.

-Oyyy escúchame bien muñequita de cuarta, quien demonios eres paraUGGGGGGG-de nuevo otra bofetada y de nuevo a mi cama, veo como ella se limpia el mechón de cabello como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso, sé que no soy lindo pero tampoco se debe exagerar con un demonio.

-Silencio perro, eres un siervo muy maleducado, deberías mostrar mejores modales, y más frente a una dama, los hombres de hoy en día, tan lamentables-se dijo a sí misma como si fuera algo incorregible, siento como una vena esta palpitándome la sien, en verdad solo quiero tomarla para arrojarla por la ventana y que todo esto termine de una buena vez para volver a mi simple y pacifica vida ¿Es mucho pedir? Parece que sí.

-Grrrrr escucha bien, "señorita", no sé quién eres, no mejor dicho que eres, pero esta situación es algo rara, muy rara para mí-le dije apenas manteniendo mi calma, en verdad se enojo cuando puse sarcasmo al llamarla señorita, ella solo chisto un poco para acercarse unos pasos a mí, cuando estaba frente a mi levanto su vista para ver mi rostro, nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que ella me pateo con fuerza en la pierna, y dale con los golpes.

-Qué carajo, deja de golpearme muñeca del diablo, estas rota o que-le grite luego de no soportarlo más, ella solo levanto una ceja para luego suspirar de forma muy audible, lo siento su reina si no entiendo el mensaje, mujeres…

-Levántame, así no debo estar aquí abajo mirando el porte sin nobleza, bruto y falta de ética o modales de mi tonto siervo-dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días, en verdad solo quiero arrojarla por la ventana, cuando se queda sin baterías….

-Mira, reinita de cuarta, no recibo ordenes, si quieres algo pídelo como todos, con un por favor basta-eso sonó muy hipócrita incluso para mí, ella solo se me quedo mirando para luego soltar una muy pequeña risilla que se cubrió con el dorso de su manga.

-Yo no pido cosas a mis sirvientes, las ordeno, ahora levántame o veras la ira de tu señora-termino por usar una voz muy fría, de alta cuna y de aristocracia sin lugar a dudas, como veo que seguir discutiendo no llevara a nada la levante por debajo de los brazos, cosa que no fue bien recibida ya que otra vez ese pelo molesto me volvió a abofetear.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer esa mierda de una maldita vez? Estoy harto de ser golpeado, tengo oídos, puedo escucharte, no hace falta golpearme maldita muñeca-le espete molesto de este trato, solo suspiro para hablar calmadamente otra vez.

-Ahhh tengo mucho que hacer para poder educar a este siervo mío, esta es la forma en que debes cargarme, hazlo bien-dicho eso me indico como tenía que llevarla, la tome como si estuviera cargando a un infante o un bebe incluso, con uno de mis brazos para que sentara en el antebrazo y el otro libre pero de vez en cuando listo para sujetarla mejor por si acaso, no es como si en verdad me importara si le sucede algo pero qué más da, si es así estando normal no quiero pensar en cómo será si está furiosa y no quiero recibir más golpes en mí, no soy un monigote para practicar.

-Al menos puedes hacer esto bien, tienes mi alabanza, sigue así y tendrás más sirviente-tch, muñeca de cuarta mal hablada, solo calma Jun, solo un poco más y se larga, sí, eso es, me dije a mi mismo por lo bajo.

-Bien, su reinita, ahora-le pregunte mientras levanta un poco mi ceja, ella solo chisto en molestia para empezar a hablar.

-Escúchame bien, antes de empezar debes responder con la verdad ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio cuerda?-me pregunto, mis ojos se abrieron de sobre manera ante esa cuestión, como sabrá que le di a dar cuerda en la nota que recibí días atrás, no es una coincidencia, eso es seguro…debo estar en calma, tener la cabeza caliente no sirve de nada en esto, piensa tranquilamente.

-Si-le respondí al final, ella se me quedo mirando un rato hasta asentir con la cabeza para sí, luego retomo la palabra con mucha más elegancia que antes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto para mi sorpresa esta vez de forma amable, dude un poco pero le dije mi nombre con cuidado y aprensión, no será que es uno de esos experimentos del gobierno para espiar a la gente y toda la cosa, no único que me falta, que me caiga la JSDF o algo similar por cosas que no hice ni hago.

-Estas en medio de una guerra entre las siete rosas, esto es una batalla entre yo y mis hermanas, tu eres uno de las personas que han sido seleccionados para actuar como nuestros médiums, nuestro contratista con los cuales formamos un contrato con el cual ganamos poder, todo en medio de nuestro deseo de convertirnos en la niña perfecta, en Alice, y este es su juego el Alice Game,-termino por recitar su historia, canto o lo que sea que me dijo, nos quedamos en medio del silencio, esperando.

-De acuerdo, digamos que te creo. ¿Cómo cambia eso conmigo, en que me mete dentro de todo esto, del juego ese tuyo?-le pregunte dubitativo, cada segundo que pasa más quiero meterla en su maleta para arrojarla por ahí, algún tipo deberá tomarla y será su problema, no el mío.

-La pregunta es si juraras por el anillo que está en tu dedo y en el mío, de otra forma corres peligro, peligro ante las otras Maiden-me dijo, sin pensarlo mire sus manos, en su mano izquierda está un anillo de plata con el trabajo de una rosa con una diminuta gema que parecía brillar de manera etérea, muy diminuto que apenas puede verse bien pero está ahí, un aire de misterio pero también de poder, poder sobre algo que no muchos pueden entender; baje mi mirada hacia mi manos, en mi mano derecha estaba ese mismo anillo pero la piedra era blanca pura, neutral, sin brillo, esta como vacía, muerta, esperando a algo, a que yo hiciera algo con ella o con lo dicho por la muñeca esta.

-¿Y…Y qué tipo de peligro estoy corriendo? Por lo que veo no está sucediendo nada malo-le dije de manera molesta pero más que nada cansada de todo este asunto sobre muñecas y juegos, parece algo de un manga barato o una historia hecha así nomas, como un borrador o algo parecido.

-Las otras Maiden pueden detectar el anillo que portas, te buscaran y te silenciaran, de esa forma estarán más cerca de ser Alice mientras yo estaré detrás, cosa que no permitiré mientras pueda hacer algo frente a ello, ahora Jun, ¿Juras por el anillo?-me pregunto mientras me colocaba el anillo frente a mi cara como si espera un beso de época, donde los caballero se inclinaban para besar las manos d las doncellas. Tuve el impulso de hacerlo para ver que sucedía pero retrocedí un poco cuando sentí una gran sensación de escalofrió recorrer toda mi espalda de golpe, mire a todos los lados de mi habitación para no ver nada, todo normal…

Espera.

Ese muñeco no estaba en el suelo, de hecho estaba encima de mi biblioteca, junto a otras muñecas que tengo de las compras que hice por internet al menos hace un año o tal vez más.

-Tch, ella sabe que estas aquí, jura por el anillo, de otra forma correrás cada vez más peligro que ahora, hazlo-me dijo con urgencia mientras se soltaba para caer y quedarse frente al muñeco de Poo el oso, este se levanto para mostrar una navaja detrás de sí para luego acercarse con pasos lentos.

-Lo siento pequeñín, pero debo hacerlo-dijo la muñeca mientras extendía su mano para que quedara mirando hacia el oso, este caminaba hacia nosotros, específicamente hacia mí, no me gusta su mirada, parece que esta sonriendo con tendencias homicidas, este día no puede ser más mierda.

-¿Qué carajo sucede con el oso?-cuestione acelerado y con miedo, no tengo un buen presentimiento, de hecho solo quiero seguir con vida como estaba, no quise nada de esto.

-No tengo mucho conmigo pero deberá ser suficiente, descuida pequeñín será rápido-dijo mientras de la nada pétalos de rosas volaban desde su mano para chocar contra el oso y estamparlo contra la pared con fuerza, y yo me quejo de sus coletas…

Me acerque con cuidado donde estaba el oso caído y le arranque la navaja para tirarla sobre mi cama, seguidamente le amarre sogas para detenerlo y salí d mi habitación para bajar a la planta baja donde estaban dos puertas detrás de las escaleras, una era un baño mientras la otra era una bodega/almacén que usaban mis padres donde hay muchas cosas viejas relacionadas con sus viajes de negocios, puse el oso encima de una de las pilas de cajas para luego salir y volver a mi habitación, en verdad necesito una explicación o creo que voy a gritar como los mil demonios.

-Bien, necesito una explicación, que mierda fue eso de hace rato, y no vengas con mentiras o frases a medias, quiero saber en qué carajo me estoy metiendo muñeca-le espete frustrado a la muñeca que para mi molestia estaba sentada tranquilamente en mi cama con uno de mis libros.

-Ya te lo dije, eres un posible médium para las Maiden, específicamente las Rozen Maiden, luchamos en el Alice Game para de esa forma ganarnos el don de convertirnos en la niña perfecta, que brilla más que cualquier gema y es más bella que cualquier rosa y así poder alegrara nuestro padre, tu estas en peligro desde el momento que decidiste dar cuerda, si quieres tener más posibilidades de seguir aquí jura por el anillo-me explico de forma calmada sin dejar de leer, me senté en mi silla para pensar en todo esto, un juego, muñecas que están "vivas", la niña perfecta, batallas, peligro y atentados contra la vida de estos médiums, soy un posible médium, mierda, solo porque debe ser así, esperaba un paquete raro, tal vez basura peor nunca esto….

Parece que no tengo opción, me acerque hacia ella para arrodillarme y caer sobre una pierna, en verdad espero no arrepentirme de esto, porque estoy seguro que así será.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para jurar?-le pregunte con duda, varias posibilidades pasan por mi mente, desde un beso hasta otras un tanto descabelladas, ella se me quedo mirando fijamente, cerro su libro con suavidad y lo puso cerca suyo, posiblemente para después, extendió su mano con suavidad y la dejo esperando, sin pensar mucho solo la tome con cuidado como si de verdad fuera a romperse a cada segundo que pasaba aquí, la sostuve entre mis manos para luego acercar mi cara hasta quedar a casi nada del anillo de plata maldito, luego al final coloque mis labios contra el metal frio, un brillo rosa fuerte inundo mi habitación y sentí una gran sensación de calor junto a un escalofrió, como si algo hubiera sido despertado de golpe dentro de mí, el calor viajo por todo mi cuerpo hasta quedarse en mi mano derecha, justo en mi anillo que brillaba ahora en un diamante rosa con un brillo sublime y de fantasía, me siento diferente, como si algo se hubiera unido a mi desde el momento en que bese el anillo de la muñeca.

-El contrato fue sellado, tu, Jun Sakurada, eres mi médium, déjame presentarme como es debido, yo so Shinku, la quinta Rozen Maiden-me dijo con nobleza mientras tomaba los lados de su vestido para hacer un respetuoso arco, en duda solo le devolví el arco a modo de saludo lo mejor que pude pero por los nervios y grandes dudas que tengo encima solo logre arquearme como si estuviera contracturado o algo.

-Un placer..Creo…y... ¿Ahora qué?-le pregunte con confusión, espero que no sea como una manga en que de día es todo normal mientras a la noche tenemos que salir a por los malos, solo eso falta, un cliché barato y que esta sobre vendido para molestar mi ya delgada y pacifica vida.

-Todo sigue su curso como es debido, ahora sirviente, quiero te, asegúrate que este a 98° para que las hojas se abran y se impregne el sabor, lo quiero en 5 minutos-Tch, se fue la noble señora, ahora tengo a esta niña mandona y molesta, mis manos tiemblan, solo quiero mandarla al tacho de basura y arrojarla por ahí, trato de calmarme pero como estoy no es algo muy efectivo.

-Tch, tu muñeca podrida del demonio no me des ordenes, y además que acaso no es al revés ¿Yo soy el médium y tu mi muñeca?-Muy bien, eso ultimo sonó tan estúpido, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, en verdad ella es solo un pedazo de madera a lo mejor, un trozo de madera podrido y sin corazón, calma Jun, trata de poner orden, o lo que queda del mismo aquí.

-…..-parece que mis palabras no le gustan por lo roja que se puso, creo que eso es rabia, si debe ser molestia por haberla llamado mía o muñeca, en verdad le debe gustar ser el rey en vez del sirviente, bueno al menos se calló, ahora podre estar tranquilo.

-Oye ¿Cuanto más estarás sonrojada?-le pregunte molesto mientras miraba su cara que parecía adquirir varios tonos de rojo mientras miraba el suelo pero cuando escucho esto levanto la mirada y lo vi, algo….

Bello.

Muy hermoso..

Ese cabello rubio como el oro cayendo en oleadas ordenadas y sublimes mientras acompaña esos ojos de un azul zafiro que parece brillar como si estuviera recién pulido, su piel de porcelana finamente trabajada con el tono rosa, es como si de verdad estuviera viva.

 _*Bofetada*, *bofetada*_

Retiro lo dicho, es una maldita muñeca traída del infierno para joderme nada más, no es linda ni bella ni nada de esa mierda…

-Tú muñeca del demonio podrida de-pero no termine ya que de nuevo volvió a bofetearme tirándome al suelo.

-Hmph, que sirviente mal hablado y además pervertido, mirar de esa forma a una dama, necesitas ser educado, parece que tendré que entrenarte como a un mero perro callejero-dijo con molestia pero nunca dejo ese tono de aristocracia, metió una mano en un bolsillo para sacar un reloj dorado antiguo, miro la hora para luego cerrarlo otra vez y guardarlo una vez más.

-Rápido sirviente, tienes 2 minutos para traerme mi te-dijo como si eso fuera lo más importante, se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero no llegaba inclusive poniéndose de puntas, se dio la vuelta para mirarme sonrojada otra vez, sonreí con sorna.

-Vaya, vaya, quien necesita al perro ahora, un por favor estaría bien-pero mi burla no termino porque se acerco a mi sin darme cuenta para depositarme una patada en la pierna, maldita trozo de madera, quien la mando a ser tan dura.

-Abre la puerta, un perro puede hacerlo, tú también-dijo con molestia, solo refunfuñe para hacerlo haber si con eso me deja en paz, le hice un gesto con la mano para que saliera pero se me quedo mirando otra vez hasta que extendió los brazos a mí como si fuera un niño, sin pensarlo la tome otra vez y baje, el peor erro que hice.

-¿J-J-J-J-J-J-Jun? ¿Qué es eso?-la voz de Nori me asalto de golpe, estaba delante de mí, Shinku miraba aburrida, Nori de golpe se puso un poco roja mientras de la nada sacaba un libro sobre adolescencia ¿Pero qué mierda?

-Ahh sabes Jun, no debes ser tímido, todos los chicos en verdad piensan en eso a esta edad, pero llegar tan lejos para conseguir una muñeca, me sorprende lo bien hechas que están pero no es algo chiquita para ti-me pregunto al final tímida pero sonriendo como boba, esto es el colmo, estoy harto.

-¡NADA DE ESA MIERDA, ESTA NO ES ESE TIPO DE MUÑECA!-le grite molesto, ella solo soltó un suspiro como si eso fuera lo que estaba esperando de mí, ahora si estoy empezando a molestarme de verdad.

-Jun, no hace falta mentir, es tu muñeca sí, no hace falta que te contengas, eso no es bueno para tu salud sexual-Grrr Nori puede ser tan tonta cuando quiere y cuando no.

-Mira esta muñeca no es una muñeca de esa índole, vino en una maleta, en un concurso o algo que vi en internet, solo la llevaba a…a-mierda, piensa en una mentira o algo, cualquier estupidez para salir de esta.

-¿Me vas a hacer mi te o no sirviente?, me estoy cansando de esperar-dijo de la nada Shinku, muchas gracias muñequita de cuarta, cuando no puede ser peor solo tenias que intervenir.

-Tu muñeca de mier-pero no pude terminar porque Nori me la arranco de mis brazos para sujetarla alto y mirarla con estrellitas, en verdad esta chica necesita ayuda.

-Gau como avanza la tecnología, muñecas que hablan-dijo mientras no dejaba de ver a Shinku, bueno, al menos soy libre de momento.

-Por favor, te agradecería mucho que me bajaras, solo mi médium puede cargarme, señorita-dijo con sutileza y calma, tch, a ella le hablas civilizadamente pero a mí me das una bofetada o un buena patada en las piernas, maldita muñeca, y no creas que porque me das ese "privilegio" de poder cargarte que es solo mío te saldrás con la tuya, me di media vuelta para volver a mi habitación, sin ni siquiera escuchar las voces de Shinku o Nori.

-Dejen de joderme, quiero estar tranquilo y solo, nada más-me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto con fuerza, saque mi paquete de cigarros para poder fumarme uno en paz, el sabor a tabaco es fuerte con el mentol, me relaja, me tire en mi silla y me puse a pensar en todo esto.

-¿Qué es, espiritismo, alquimia, magia, encantos, un culto o algo, que mierda son las Rozen Maiden?-me dije molesto, la internet no me ayudara, solo las muñecas pueden decirme que es todo este asunto del Alice Game, por ahora debo ser paciente y esperar a que las cosas se vayan desenvolviendo de manera normal, cerré los ojos ya que estaba cansado desde lo de anoche y con lo sucedido en la iglesia.

-Eso es, la iglesia, ahí encontrare respuestas, la rosa negra, debe estar ahí o cerca-me dije a mi mismo pero recordé que las siete rosas batallan entre ellas, eso significa que debo hacer esto de noche cuando todos están dormidos, esta noche volveré a la iglesia para conseguir aunque sea una respuesta a todo este embrollo.

-Con Nori y Shinku-

(Normal Pov)

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras saboreaban una taza de té a la vez que miraban la televisión, un programa para niños que atrapo mucho a Shinku, el detective Kunkun.

-Nori-comenzó la quinta Rozen Maiden, Nori dejo de beber su té para darle su atención.

-Si Shinku-le pregunto con cariño, ya estaba acostumbrada a cosas raras luego de todas las compras que hace su hermano por internet.

-Tu té no es muy sabroso-le dijo con honestidad y aristocracia.

-Ohh lo siento, tratare de que sepa mejor la próxima-dijo algo desanimada la chica.

-Pero está lleno de sentimientos, el cariño, el amor, es tan suave que hacen únicos al té, es tan cálido, como la caricia de una madre amorosa para su niño, tienes un don con el mismo Nori-le dijo suavemente a diferencia de su usual tono noble de alta cuna.

-Muchas gracias Shinku-le dijo Nori con una sonrisa, pero esa misma no duro mucho por una ligera mueca que se mostro durante unos segundos, mueca que detecto Shinku y se puso curiosa con respecto a la misma.

-¿Sucede algo Nori?-le pregunto la quinta rosa, la chica solo suspiro.

-Es que hace mucho que no tomaba el té con alguien más, esta casa ha estado tan silenciosa desde hace años, desde lo de Jun-dijo dolida, casi parecía estar a punto de llorar, Shinku la tranquilo con palabras suaves y calmas, cosa que vino muy bien para Nori.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto con tranquilidad, para ahora el programa infantil ya había terminado, y toda la atención de Shinku estaba en Nori. Esta se le quedo mirando un rato con una ligera mueca de preocupación en su cara antes amable y cálida.

-Eso solo le corresponde a Jun el decírtelo, el…paso por mucho en poco tiempo, siendo como es ahora un producto de ello, el antes…sonreía y era muy amable, ahora, es una persona diferente, hace al menos dos años que no va a la escuela, solo se queda ahí encerrado o sale de noche a algún lado a hacer lo que hace, siempre viene de madrugada algo sucio pero parece mucho peor que cuando salió, más frio y antipático, el sufrió mucho y por eso se guardo dentro de una coraza sin dejar a nadie entrar, no sé cuánto tiempo seguirá así-le dijo su historia a la muñeca, esta se quedo mirando fijamente al vacio mientras pensaba en su médium, parece que es más de lo que deja ver, en ese caso Shinku no intervendría, sabe que eso es solo de Jun y será él quien decida él cuando, como y donde responder a las preguntas de la rosa rubí así como ella respondió las suyas, incluso ahora puede sentir la conexión entre ella y Jun, el lazo que los une, ve su anillo con algo parecido a la lastima pero también ligera molestia, debe ser más fuerte, es un caballero al fin y al cabo, debe enfrentar esto, pero duda de cuando lo hará y si estará bien con ello. De golpe el anillo se puso a brillar, su médium estaba en peligro, lo sentía dentro de ella, el brillo rosa paso a un tono escarlata y una sensación de ardor la asalto, su médium estaba siendo lastimado.

-JUN-grito para correr donde estaba su médium, fue muy torpe de de su parte para dejarlo solo, no esperaba de que sucediera tan rápido, no se dio cuenta de las plumas negras que caían fuera de la casa en el jardín.

-Con Jun, momentos antes-

(Jun Pov)

Estaba sentado cuando una sensación de escalofrió me asalto la espalda, algo no estaba bien, lo sabía, con duda y cuidado los abrí para ver alrededor de mi cuarto en busca de algo anormal como otro muñeco asesino, no, nada, todo sigue igual, pero por alguna razón sentí como algo caía suavemente desde arriba, levante la vista y lo vi, de nuevo esa pluma negra, la misma que la de la iglesia cayó en mi regazo para quedarse ahí.

-otra vez, la misma rosa negra, ¿Eres tu otra de las Rozen Maiden? ¿Eres tú la llamada Rosa Negra? ¿La Rosa para el funeral?-le pregunte a la nada, no tuve respuesta alguna salvo una diminuta risa que hizo eco en toda la habitación, me dio una ligera sensación de peligro, esa risa no era una amable en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sigues aquí?-le pregunte con cuidado, esta vez se había hecho el silencio hasta que la puerta de mi cuarto fue destruida por algo cortante, fue cortada en al menso cuatro grandes trozos de madera, las venas en mi sien estaban palpitando, en verdad esta muñeca se ganara mi rabia, y de seguro la echare de aquí para mañana en la mañana, eso es seguro.

-Tú, tú, tú muñequita maldita del demonio, ¿Qué mierda crees que haces al destruir la puerta? Se toca como lo hace todo el mundo, incluso una marioneta puede hacerlo y lo sabe, tanta nobleza y terminas destruyendo la puerta, ahora debo poner otra-le dije refunfuñando, estaba a así de explotar por ella, Shinku se me quedo mirando fijamente, no despego sus ojos de mi, se veía muy preocupada por algo, inclusive estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Oye, mira, no quise decir nada de eso, solo estaba enojado, yo-ni sé porque quiero disculparme con ella, ella se me acerco y me hizo una seña para que me arrodille a su nivel, sin pensarlo lo hice para recibir una bofetada de lleno de ella, la mano palpito en mi mejilla que de seguro tenia la marca de su mano, me quede estupefacto sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Y pensar que me preocupe por nada, pero parece que ella ya sabe que tengo un médium y eso es problemático de hecho-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y se quedaba pensativa.

-¿De quién estás hablando?-le pregunte luego de un rato, aun dolido por su cachetada pero en verdad quiero conseguir respuestas a como dé lugar.

-De mi hermana, la Rosa Negra, Suigintou, ella es la única que deja estas plumas de ángel caído-dijo como si fuera algo obvio pero sus ojos demostraban un mar de emociones muy diferentes a lo que su boca decía, parece que tiene una historia con esta tal Suigintou, debo ir a la iglesia en la noche para verla, si es que sigue ahí.

-Entiendo, esta ángel muñeca es otra Rozen Maiden, y estuvo aquí, ósea que sabe que soy tu médium, ¿No es así?-le pregunte a Shinku, ella solo asintió para luego subirse a mi cama no sin antes tomar un libro para comenzar a leer.

-Tch, bueno, eso fue todo, que decepción en verdad-me dije para mi mismo por lo bajo, solo quedaba esperar.

-noche, 2:30 AM, cocina-

(Jun Pov)

Estaba con una lata de Pepsi mientras pensaba en todo esto, por un lado ir solo a la iglesia seria como las otras veces pero sabía que esta vez no sería así, no, tengo algo que puede lastimarme seriamente, tal vez incluso matarme, pero necesito respuestas, y por ahora Shinku no me las da, no confió lo suficiente en ella como para cuestionarla directamente además de nuestro lazo es frágil en este momento.

-Bien, ahora o nunca, esa muñeca debe tener algunas respuestas para mí, lo siento Shinku pero necesito saber en qué me estoy metiendo-me dije por lo bajo en un susurro apenas audible, ya que los demás están dormidos, salí de la casa no sin antes dar una larga mirada al anillo, jure sobre él, es como si estuviera traicionando a mi señora o mi reina, bah, no debo pensar en eso, solo se interpondrá en mi camino. Luego de esto seguí el camino hacia la iglesia abandonada, tarde al menos media hora en llegar por lo nervioso además de ir a paso lento ya que no estaba del todo seguro, cada vez que recordaba esos escalofríos tenía ganas de volver, solo mis cigarros me impedían el regresar con las manos vacías, una vez en la puerta era una sensación molesta, de alguien vigilándome cada movimiento que hacía, como si estuviera mirando a su presa. Tome una larga calada a mi cigarro para luego arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo para meterme dentro, camine y escuchaba todo como nunca, como la madera podrida cedía a mi peso y crujía, la humedad, los insectos moverse con algunos ratones aquí o allá, vi las cortinas andrajosas moverse en el viento que las ventanas rotas dejaban entrar, solo los ventanales detrás de la cruz, me senté en una de las sillas largas y espere algo como la otra vez.

-La verdad no se qué hago aquí en realidad, me pregunto si la rosa negra se mostrara-hablaba conmigo mismo para sacar otro cigarro, debo comprar más, se están agotando.

- _Fufufufu-_ una risa siniestra y fría me asalto de golpe, repitiéndose en toda la iglesia haciendo eco, mi cigarro estaba encendido pero me había olvidado de él aun en mi boca, las plumas negras comenzaron a caer como una lluvia suave y tranquila, baje mi cabeza hacia mi regazo, estaba una maleta como la de Shinku.

-Veo que disfrutas mi lugar de descanso, un regalo mi padre antes de irse hace mucho, mucho tiempo médium-esa voz, tan dulce como la miel pero se sentía el veneno ponzoñoso que despedía con cada palabra, arriba de la cruz estaba sentada la muñeca, la Rosa Negra, vestida con un vestido negro con una parte blanca debajo, cruces n blanco al final de la larga falda que la cubría, volantes y grabados de rosas negras en sus brazos, un collar negro que era una cinta con una diminuta rosa, una vincha en su cabeza con dos cintas en un moño en cada lado de su cabeza, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, sus ojos de un rojo vino con un toque de carmesí o rojo sangre, botas negras hasta la rodilla con algo de taco, unas alas negras detrás de ella en su espalda, era hermosa, la Rosa Negra era my hermosa ero todas las rosas tienen espinas.

-Buenas noches Jun-su voz suave me dijo pero algo tenía pensado, caí en su trampa sin quererlo ni pensarlo, estaba a su merced.


	4. Capitulo 4: La Belleza de la Rosa Negra

Capitulo 4: La Belleza de la Rosa Negra

(Jun Pov)

Ahhh…ahhh….grrrr….soy un idiota de mierda, por mi terquedad y mi tonta necesidad de conseguir respuestas, respuestas que Shinku podría haberme dado en la mañana siguiente sin necesidad de todo este lio de cuarta, ahora atrapado bajo las garras de esta muñeca y se nota desde lejos que sus intenciones son muy diferentes de las de Shinku, es como un gato negro que mora en los cementerios, aguardando cuando un tonto ratón vendrá directamente a caer en su trampa, solo juega conmigo, debo ganar tiempo…

No seas idiota, ella es algo que escapa a mi comprensión, no lo entiendo, puede usar algo como "magia" y las siete son todas diferentes, Shinku usa esos pétalos, y no sé nada de nada en cuanto a esta rosa, no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionara o como actúa cuando tiene sus presas a su alcance. Solo puedo jugar a la defensiva, con cuidado de no llamar su atención, cualquier cosa de tal de poder moverme lejos de ella, aunque si tengo la suerte de poder escapar del interior de la iglesia es muy fácil para ella el darme caza, y de seguro con las alas debe tener capacidades de largo alcance, solo debo mantenerme tranquilo y sereno, solo así tal vez tenga una chance de poder pasar esta noche aun con mi vida a mi lado y no tirado como un fiambre en la acera…

-Sí…yo soy…Jun…y tu eres la rosa negra…espero-le dije con cuidado y despacio mientras me movía aun con más en mi asiento, la maleta es algo pesada así que la quite de mi regazo para ponerla a un lado, ella seguía ahí mirando tranquila con una sonrisa peligrosa, se lamio los labios mientras se erguía y abría del todo sus alas, parecían una especie de ofensa hacia los murales y vitrales de los santos que aun rotos detrás de ella aun mantenían esa aura de pureza que representa una iglesia; esas alas negras cual abismo que se extendían al menos unos dos metros y medio en verdad lucían amenazantes, plumas una vez bellas y frágiles ahora raídas, maltratadas y llenas de malicia, una sensación de opresión y medio despedían con cada segundo que me quedaba viéndolas, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentirlo….

Soledad….

Desesperación….

Necesidad…

Anhelo…

Como si pidiera a gritos algo que en verdad deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, como si ocultara todo su dolor, todo su pesar; esa gran carga que guarda como ningún otro sin haberlo deseado nunca, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de lastima por la rosa negra que se mostraba en su gloria azabache pero también melancólica delante de mi esta noche. Al mismo tiempo los recuerdos que guardo en mi corazón, en lo más profundo brotan de golpe, esas palabras, sus miradas de asco y desprecio por algo minúsculo, cada mirada hacia donde sea que vaya en ese inferno, siendo señalado con el dedo a cada maldito segundo…Solo es una puta mierda; no soy su juguete y no pienso volver, apreté mis puños con rabia contenida y gruño de odio por esas memorias que aun siguen atormentándome de vez en cuando.

Este ángel oscuro es casi como una doble cara mía, el otro lado de mi moneda, tome mi cigarro y empecé a fumarlo, ya no temeroso pero si precavido de lo que este ángel negro desea de mí, es obvio que su malicia para conmigo se debe solo por mi contrato con Shinku, tal vez eso pueda ser usado a mi favor al menos para mantenerme vivo, trague duro mientras un escalofrió corre mi espalda, solté el humo de mi boca luego de unos segundos; no me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahora sentada en el banco delante de mí. Ahora es cuando aprecio esos ojos que posee, ese rojo sangre con vino es simplemente hermoso, en verdad Rozen se esforzó para crearlas, en serio parecen humanas.

-¿Vas a quedarte…observándome toda la noche?-le pregunte con cuidado, ella solo sonrió y río por lo bajo, sus alas batiéndose perezosamente en su espalda.

-Fufufu…no esperaba que el médium de mi querida Shinku viniera por sí mismo a mí, nunca antes había sucedido algo como esto..los médium casi nunca se conocen entre ellos, solo las Maiden son las que luchan, los humanos son solo meros donadores de poder, nada más-dijo con algo similar a la felicidad, tal vez desea ponerme contra las cuerdas, lograr que me enoje, darme una ligera sensación de poder u esperanza; haciéndome creer que al estar cerca de ella podre "ganarle". Es astuta y calculadora, pero mi precaución puede más pequeño ángel, respire con fuerza y volví a fumar, un camino de humo salió de mi boca que se perdía hacia el techo y desaparecía, solo el sonido del cigarro perdiendo su cuerpo y el batir de esas alas era lo que llenaba el silencio de la iglesia.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-le pregunte al fin cansado de estar jugando, solo deseo irme a mi casa, quiero imaginar que todo esto es solo un mal sueño o incluso uno libido.

-Puedo querer tanto de ti en este momento Médium, pero solo deseo a mi hermana, tengo asuntos con ella, llámala aquí ahora-lo último lo dijo con voz tajante y fría, ya no estaba jugando, trague duro, no tengo ni idea de cómo llamar a Shinku aquí de hecho ni siquiera sé si puedo hacer eso, debo ganar algo de tiempo mientras pienso,; no debo ponerme nervioso ni mucho menos demostrarlo ante ella o será mi fin.

-Mira…no estoy del todo seguro como funciona esta cosa del médium-Maiden, el contrato con Shinku lo hice recién hoy, ni siquiera paso un día de ello ¿Cuál es tu prisa para ver a tu "hermana"?-le termine preguntando con sumo cuidado a la muñeca, ella solo enfrió mucho más su mirada mientras me miraba fijamente en busca de juegos, mentiras y engaños; solo puedo devolver dicha mirada en desafío no violento, sé que estoy a su merced pero tampoco estoy desesperado, si sucede lo mismo de la tarde en donde Shinku pareció sentir que estaba en peligro y viene hacia aquí en verdad no podre sacar las respuestas que tanto deseo, debo estar calmado así como ella debe seguir en este estado de agresividad no violenta, respira, fuma, respira, fuma, calma…

-Mis asuntos con mi hermana no son de tu incumbencia médium, llámala de una vez o si no…-dejo al frase ahí para lanzar un par de plumas a alta velocidad contra mí, me quede helado mientras sentía como una de ellas rasguñaba mi mejilla, la sangre bajaba tan tranquila y lenta que me daba escalofríos, trague duro, es todo o nada ahora…

-¿Tanto deseas ser Alice?-le pregunte al fin; a todo esto no se qué significa ser Alice, ese tal Rozen debe estar muerto, polvo, un montón de huesos, el termino es el mismo, que ganan con ello estas muñecas, normales no son, donde demonios se vio muñecas que pueden hablar, usar "magia", y razonar como un humano, grr, necesito respuestas de una maldita vez.

-Hmph un humano tonto no entendería lo que es Alice para nosotras, lo que simboliza para Padre-lo ultimo lo dijo dolida, bajo y melancólico pero se notaba el odio por las demás así como a sí misma, decidí arriesgarme un poco pero debo ser muy cuidadoso con las palabras que debo decir.

-En verdad…¿En verdad va a hacer tanto por un hombre que no solo podría estar muerto sino que también dejo a sus hijas el luchar entre ellas durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo?¿ Un hombre que te dejo tirada como si fueras basura?-le pregunte con duda genuina y también rabia, puedo ser asqueroso con todo el mundo pero si tuviera hijos no los pondría a hacer eso, eso, es…simplemente un padre o una madre no haría eso, ella levanto su mirada de golpe y sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo con el odio apenas contenido, pero también el gran dolor que cargaba aprisionándose cada vez más dentro de ella a cada segundo que pasaba, se irguió y en sus manos aprecio una espada de doble filo, guardia de oro con el trabajo de unas alas de ángel en la misma, se abalanzo sobre mi y por mero reflejo me tire hacia un lado con las manos en frente de mi en un intento vago de detenerla; sentí como el filo hacia un profundo tajo en mi ante brazo derecho llegando casi hasta mi muñeca, la sangre brotaba borbotones y no se detenía, caí al suelo mientras me sobaba la herida con el brazo sano.

Escuche un aleteo y lo vi, ella estaba descendiendo con la hoja en su costado, indemne, victoriosa, descendió hasta quedar sobre mi vientre y señalo con la hoja en mi cara, su mirada acerada, carente de emociones, tan fría como un tempano de hielo pero sus ojos la delataban, estaba furiosa a más no poder, algo debió sacarla de quicio, detrás del odio el dolor era muy profundo, tan arraigado en su psique, a un punto del quiebre; una mueca molesta se hizo presente en mi cara, esta temblando ligeramente pero la sensación de empatía por su situación la hacía más manejable, lo mío es poco en relación con ella, debió tenerlo mucho, pero mucho peor haciendo ver lo mío como un paseo por el parque.

-no te atrevas a decir esa palabra de nuevo, tu, un miserable humano no entiende nada de lo que hemos pasado por nuestro Padre, de su deseo que lo persiguió como obsesión hasta el día de su muerte, deseo que aun lo persigue en nosotras en estos días, y sin ninguna duda..tu no entiendes mi deseo, mi obsesión con Alice-lo dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, su cabello de plata cubriendo su rostro, estaba temblando de enojo, sus labios apretados mientras mostraba sus dientes en rabia, seguí ahí esperando a que se calme un poco, cerré los ojos para luego tumbarme del todo en el suelo frio aun con ella encima de mi vientre, los abrí y mire por el agujero del techo, la luna estaba hermosa, algo que me pueda calmar aunque sea un poco en esta situación de mierda que estoy pasando en estos momentos.

-Tú tampoco sabes nada de mi ángel negro…aunque no lo creas. Tu eres muy parecida a mí, puedo simpatizar aunque sea un poco con su dolor, si no me crees mírame y verás que no miento-carajo, de donde mierda saque esta línea cliché, es tan…simple, aun así de alguna forma parece haber servido, ella se quedo mirándome un rato hasta que salió de mi vientre para volver a su maleta que ahora estaba flotando, se sentó en ella y no me despegaba la vista de encima, me levante y sobe por última vez m herida sangrante, aunque no sangra como antes, saque un nuevo cigarro y lo encendí para comenzar otra vez el proceso para ganarme cáncer de pulmón pero el sabor y la forma en que me relaja lo vale.

-en verdad Shinku tiene un médium muy raro-se dijo para sí como si estuviera viendo un animal exótico de algún tipo, me pregunto si todas las muñecas estas son así de molestas y mal habladas. Su mirada seguía fría pero ahora era también algo de curiosidad o al menos eso puedo ver en ella.

Le di mi mirada, analizándola, tratando de entenderla, debo estar calmado, al menos Shinku no se mostro en todo el trascurso con esta rosa negra, me senté para fumar tranquilo, en verdad toda esta situación me está sacando de quicio, al menos el tabaco sirve aunque sea un poco para calmarme en esta situación descabellada de mierda por la que estoy pasando en estos momentos, no solo tengo un muñeco mágico que puede matarme sino que tengo otro en casa mandón y pomposo que se cree señor o shogun.

-Puedo saber tu nombre al menos o prefieres que te llame Black ángel o rosa negra, tal vez Rose?-le dije medio en broma tratando de aligerar aunque sea un poco el ambiente que luego del intento de homicidio hace apenas menso de cinco minutos las cosas no eran simplemente color de rosa.

-Que humano le pide el nombre a su casi asesino, en verdad eres un idiota, casi como un perro o algo más bajo-tch, todas estas muñecas están enfermas, en verdad solo quiero atarlas con cadenas los brazos, las piernas, y esas alas y echarla al tacho de basura….pero luego de ese arrebato ese lugar solo terminaría por destruirla mentalmente, chasque la lengua en molestia aun con mi cigarro que estaba ahora por la mitad, mire distraídamente en la caja para ver que solo me quedaban cuatro de ello, mañana o en un par de horas debo comprar más. Me levante del suelo teniendo cuidado de mi herida; me senté cerca de ella que estaba sentada en esa maleta que de alguna manera no dejaba de flotar, nos quedamos sumergidos en el silencio durante un rato hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Suigintou-dijo con la voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana rota hacia la luna que estaba en medio del vacío negro sin estrellas de la noche, era algo sublime, vera sentada contemplándola en toda su magnificencia con ese semblante melancólico y bello en medio del silencio de este lugar una vez hogar de dios ahora vacio de su aura santa y su luz, un ángel caído cuyas plumas una vez resplandecientes y puras ahora se han teñido del pecado de los hombres perdiendo su rango y siendo despojado de su belleza santa; ahora no son nada más que el reflejo de tentaciones paganas que solo terminan en dolor y nacen en el martirio de su alma que solo busca concretar ese deseo que es desconocido por toda la creación…

Esos ojos rojos como la sangre y el vino miran vacios pero a la vez con más sentimientos que cualquier otra alma que mora en la tierra, mira perdida al astro rey de la noche, buscando una respuesta a sus muchas preguntas, solo una es la más importante ahora, necesita saber esa respuesta a la pregunta que la atormenta para dejarla de tal manera rota y vacía.

-Mi nombre es Suigintou-su voz es melodiosa, pero cargada con poder y autoridad disfrazadas debajo de la misma más sin embargo un deje de la misma es solo para el dolor que la inunda; ese soldado tenía razón cuando tuvo una sola oportunidad de contemplarla en su belleza melancólica y mortuoria, una rosa para un funeral, su funeral…

-Es solo…hermoso-dije por lo bajo pero ella me oyó por la forma en que se me quedo mirando como si lo que acabo de decir no era sino una vulgar y malvada mentira de un cerdo hacia una niña inocente; luego de un rato dio una sonrisa pequeña de lado para mover de nuevo su cara cortando el contacto conmigo pero creo ver un diminuto tinte rosa en su cara.

-¿Entonces…ahora qué?-le pregunte cuando acabe el cigarro, ella solo me dio una mirada para luego volver a su ensoñación con la luna pero aun así hablo.

-¿Por qué te metiste en todo este asunto? A simple vista solo eres un simple chico que parece no saber nada de las Rozen Maiden-dijo con despreocupación pero un tinte de diversión por mi idiotez de meterme en este embrollo se podía leer en su lengua, chasque la mía con molestia mientras buscaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Para ser sincero, solo esperaba recibir algo de colección o algo raro y extraño, jamás me intereso meterme en todo este asunto de ustedes las Rozen Maiden, eso solo fue porque di si a dar cuerda, sino fuera así no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación Suigintou, nunca quise nada de esto-le dije con sinceridad, en una muy pequeña parte de mi esta el deseo de salir de todo esto pero otra es lo contrario, esto es algo…no hay palabras para describirlo, debo llegar más, quiero algo nuevo, algo que no sea esa simple monotonía que sufro día a día; estas llamadas Rozen Maiden son lo que estaba esperando. Ella solo me miro un rato para luego suspirar cansada por todo el asunto.

-En verdad Shinku tiene un médium tan raro, la compadezco aunque sea un poco-dijo con aburrimiento pero una sonrisa taimada y llena de malicia se mostro después, cosa que no me gusto nada de nada.

-Tch, lo que sea, y en cuanto a ti, ¿Vas a responder a mi anterior pregunta? Porque en verdad quiero saber qué es lo que las mueve para ese hombre que no se merece esa lealtad ni fidelidad al menos en mi sincera opinión-le dije con desgano mientras ella aun sonrió con malicia.

-Fufufu ¿Son celos lo que estoy escuchando médium?-me pregunto con sorna y diversión, sentí como mi cara se ponía un poco roja pero gruñí en enfado mientras sacaba otro cigarro, no recuerdo la última vez que fume tanto de una sola vez.

-No me vengas con disparates muñequita, no tienes nada que yo quiera en una mujer, solo es mera curiosidad lo mío pero sé que no es mi asunto-le dije con prisa a la vez que jugaba con mi encender y mi cigarro, ella solo se rio un poco de mi situación, como mierda terminamos así ella y yo…estaba mejor cuando me quería cortado como fiambre….

-Porque ese es el último deseo de nuestro Padre, siempre quiso…no…siempre soñó con tener a su niña perfecta, nosotras las Rozen Maiden nacimos para ello pero incompletas…imperfectas. Apenas recuerdo cosas de él….cuando cerramos los ojos pasan años, muchos de ellos, y cuando se abren de nuevo es para combatir contra las nuestras, en busca de convertirnos en la niña perfecta, la niña que ama Padre y volver con él-me dijo al fin, así que ese es el sueño de las Rozen Maiden, volver con su padre, tch; nobleza o no aun así ese viejo pone a sus hijas a pelear una contra la otra por ese sueño tonto, viejo de mierda, no existe la perfección, en vez de orgullecer sé por las niñas que tuvo en el momento prefirió perseguir una ilusión…como desearía que estuviera aquí para darle unos buenos golpes a ver si así le entra sentido en esa cabeza que tiene. ¿Dónde carajo se halla este tipo de lealtad y amor? Hoy en día, es muy escaso…

-ya veo…-le dije luego de un rato de estar pensando en todo este embrollo.

-Dime Suigintou… ¿No hay otra forma de que una de ustedes se convierta en Alice sin necesidad de enfrentar a las otras?-le pregunte al fin, su mirada dice "¿Eres idiota?".

-En verdad eres estúpido, solo una puede ser Alice y para eso debemos obtener la rosa mística a la vez que tomamos al espíritu artificial de la muñeca, una vez tomados esa muñeca se mete en un profundo sueño del que no despierta-dijo al final, esto me da más dudas.

-Pero….dijiste que ustedes duermen durante muchos años… ¿ósea que hubo momentos donde solo una de ustedes despertó o estaban tan separadas que no podían combatir? Por eso el Alice Game se juega entre ustedes incluso en nuestros días no es así-le cuestione mientras pensaba cada cosa, un poco de todo…en verdad quisiera saber donde mierda me metí.

-Exacto, hay momentos donde se despiertan muy pocas o solo una de nosotras, solo nos queda dormir y esperar al momento en que las siete rosas florezcan y desnuden sus espinas una contra la otra-dijo con solemnidad ahora mirándome mientras parecía estar en un debate interno consigo misma, su espíritu, un pequeño orbe de un tono morado estaba revoloteando sobre ella perezosamente de un lado a otro…que decepción a decir verdad, esperaba algo más...Impresionante.

-Hmmm, entiendo-la mire y vi como un botón de su vestido estaba desecho exponiendo lo que asumí era el cuerpo de plástico o el material del que están hechas; estaba equivocado, dentro solo se veía el resto del vestido, no había nada, parpadee tratando de entender que era lo que estaba contemplando, ella no tiene torso, apreté mis manos en un puño y gruñí de odio, es suficiente, este juego, guerra, batalla o lo que sea se puede ir bien a la mierda junto con Rozen, no voy a ver como una niña se somete al odio sobre si misma sumado al dolor, cada una de estas rosas sufrió, puedo solo imaginarlo, no soy un samaritano, de hecho no debería estar interesado en todo este asunto cuando es obvio que no me concierne más allá de ser el médium de Shinku, que solo lo hice para poder seguir vivo, pero entiendo su dolor, ese martirio que está tratando de ocultar debajo de sus ojos, es similar a mí, más de lo que podría imaginar.

-Además de idiota es de perderse en sí mismo…Shinku por primera vez en años te compadezco en serio-la escuche decir, no me importa en verdad; ese libro que vino junto a la maleta no debió ser solo una mera coincidencia, es más, el nombre de Rozen está al final si mal no recuerdo, como si fuera suyo, tal vez pueda repararla y quitarle un poco ese tormento.

-Cállate muñequita...Solo estaba recordando algo sin importancia-le dije molesto aun por mis pensamientos sobre toda esta mierda por la que estoy pasando ahora y todo gracias a un maldito papel de cuarta.

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto aburrida, la mire y sin pensarlo un recuerdo vino a mi mente, fue hace mucho tiempo….ella…Nori tenía 6-7 años, su muñeca estaba rota luego de un accidente o algo así, estaba llorando sobre su muñeca rota mientras le pedía perdón, su dolor es el mismo que esta muñeca rota, pesara y molestia inclusive odio hacia uno mismo por haber fallado a alguien importante, por no llenar las expectativas.

-Nada…Nada importante-le dije, al final de esa memoria había arreglado la muñeca de Nori y estaba sonriendo mucho, tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo esta vez.

-Suigintou.. ¿Tienes médium?-le pregunte al fin, dudoso y temeroso de su respuesta, ella solo me miro fijamente con la ceja levantada, no tenia palabras.

-Estas bromeando, eres el médium de Shinku, y no estamos en buenos términos a decir verdad, y no necesito uno de hecho, estoy bien así-dijo molesta mientras abría su maleta y se metía dentro acomodándose para dormir, está bajo hasta estar sobre el banco inerte.

-Es eso… ¿o temes que sea mentira de que alguien quiere estar contigo?-le pregunte con frialdad, mientras alzaba una ceja en suposición, se me quedo mirando sin cambiar su cara fría y acerada.

-Tch, que humano molesto que eres…mira no te necesito, solo quiero ganar el Alice Game y volver con padre, nada más-dijo luego de un rato.

-Y volver a un padre que te puso a luchar contra sus hermanas además de aun teniéndolas estaba desesperado por otra hija que no existía perdiéndose en su obsesión ignorándolas mientras las hijas que si estaban y lo amaban no podían siquiera sacar una mísera sonrisa en la cara de su padre, en verdad envidio a ese tipo para tener tal cariño, aunque no lo merezca-le dije con molestia mientras caminaba a paso lento fuera del lugar, estaba caminado por el pasillo de la gran iglesia cuando una mano se pego a mi chaqueta, mire de reojo y la vi a ella aun en su maleta flotante y mirando hacia abajo, casi temerosa o tímida.

-¿Por qué me quieres como tu muñeca cuando la tienes a Shinku?-me pregunto tranquilamente.

-tener o no a Shinku no importa aquí, solo lo digo, están desperdiciando su tiempo en ese tipo, es su padre, si, lo aman, genial, pero no merece la pena luchar a muerte o como lo pintan ustedes para cumplir su deseo, ese tipo ya murió, es polvo o huesos ahora, las creo, les dio vida, como, no sé, me importa, no; te quiero como mi muñeca solo...Porque se ese dolor que cargas Suigintou, al menos un poco, mira, no debes aceptar ni nada por el estilo solo piénsalo, hay muchos puntos de vista sobre el asunto-le dije mientras con muy poca fuerza me soltaba de ella para seguir mi camino, al menos sigo vivo.

Alto ahí médium-me detuvo su voz, me di vuelta cansado para ver que estaba justo delante mío con la mano extendida, en su dedo anular estaba un anillo de plata con una gema morada…

-Esto es solo porque sin importar tus palabras quiero ser Alice para mi Padre, y esta forma será la más rápida, al final Shinku y yo lucharemos, solo una ganara y seguirá, así como con las otras, tu no lo cambiaras ni tampoco otro humano, tu eres solo una herramienta para mí-me dijo con despecho y como si fuera lo obvio, a decir verdad no me molestaba mucho, pero aun así era irritante, me reí un poco para luego sostener su mano con la mía, hice un arco similar con el de Shinku y bese dicho anillo, una luz morada broto de este y la misma sensación de calor broto dentro de mí.

-Parece que soy tu médium ahora Suigintou-le dije despreocupado pero en el fondo en verdad estoy imaginando como se lo tomara Shinku.

-Sí, así es-dijo mientras se miraba el anillo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Recuerda médium, no vas a cambiar mi punto de vista, existimos solo para crear a Alice, no espero que un simple humano lo entienda-me dijo con desdén, me acerque donde ella y tome la maleta en mis brazos, saque otro cigarro y lo encendí para irme con el sabor a tabaco y mentol de camino a casa. Ella se sentó en mi hombro mientras batía sus alas con pereza, juro que la escuche reír un poco pero debe ser mi imaginación.

Así seguí el camino largo a mi casa, tengo algunas respuestas pero no son suficientes, hay algo más detrás de todo, además esta Suigintou, una muñeca "rota" por lo que vi antes, me pregunto si hay alguna forma de arreglarla y si ese libro está relacionado con todo esto.


End file.
